Change
by Patchlamb
Summary: "After all the initial shock had ended, and he was covered up, Hiccup came to the conclusion that Toothless was piss poor at being a human. He couldn't balance for longer than a few seconds on his two feet, and kept trying to walk awkwardly on all fours. And, when he did stand, he tended to hunch over and sway oddly. Like some beast getting read to pounce..."


_**I just pulled the title out of my butt. The original file was just "Toothless is Human" and that was kinda lame.**_

* * *

When Toothless became human, Hiccup was so surprised he was unable to talk for a whole two minutes. All that came out were fragmented syllables of what Toothless could only hope were good things. And, when Hiccup finally did form words, what he said made little sense. "Suuhh- Toothless! Human! And and and- hair and hands and. . ."

Toothless was the alpha; he alone could utterly control the dragons of Berk if he so pleased. Before, he was strong with his slick black scales and wide jaw. In contrast his large green eyes could put one at ease, as if saying _you're safe with me, friend. _And oh, when Toothless flew he was a marvel. If one could keep their eyes upon him for longer than three seconds while he was in flight, one would understand just how easy it is to swoon over the lone Night Fury.

Hiccup was a very lucky man to have Toothless in his life. Since he had earned the dragon's trust as a young boy, the two had been inseparable. After they had saved Berk, Hiccup had been instated as the new chieftain and he and Toothless had taken to living in the house alone. It was lonely and sad without his father, but Toothless was always there to warm his bed. Hiccup loved the big teddy bear of a dragon.

And now that teddy bear was human. He was tall and lean, hunched over and hair a wild mess of black upon his head. He had a flatter nose than any regular human, and wide, owlish eyes. His fingers were long and thick, sporting claws. Arms and legs were well muscled, but not terribly large. Without wings or a tail he was incapable of flight. Also, he was totally naked.

After Hiccup had tried very hard to express what must have been an explosion of emotion, the human Toothless opened his mouth, pulled back his lips, and gave the best open mouth grin he could muster. His teeth, sharper than a humans, did not retract, and he had found himself licking them curiously with a forked tongue. It was a smile reminiscent of when Hiccup had only begun to befriend the giant.

After all the initial shock had ended, and he was covered up, Hiccup came to the conclusion that Toothless was piss poor at being a human. He couldn't balance for longer than a few seconds on his two feet, and kept trying to walk awkwardly on all fours. And, when he did stand, he tended to hunch over and sway oddly. Like some beast getting read to pounce. Then there were the sounds Toothless would make. Yes, the dragon (man) could understand Hiccup when he spoke to him. But repeating the words himself was out of the question.

"Huk-ip!" he said, squatting on top of a table, pointing a claw at Hiccup. "Tood-lus!" a claw to his self, puffing up like a proud bird. Then he would promptly make odd gurgling sounds in his throat that Hiccup could only assume would sound much more pleasant were he a still a dragon.

Hiccup, all smiles, placed a hand upon Toothless's tuff of inky hair, fingers sliding through with disbelief. Yup, it was hair. His hand moved to his dark chocolate face, fingertips smoothly tracing down his cheek. And that was certainly real skin; soft to the touch. Toothless hummed and pressed himself into Hiccup's hand like he was accustomed to, and Hiccup's hand tingled.

He didn't tell anyone for three days. The first day, when everything was settled down and their hearts would beat at a normal pace again, Hiccup tried to teach his friend speech. Toothless got down a few things. Names and basic words, mostly. Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, house, dragon, thirsty, hungry, help, among other things.

But the night was thick, and the moon had been high. Hiccup had a village to look after. So he had stopped for the night, Toothless following him to their room. On fours. Well, until Hiccup lifted his hands off the floor and placed them on the wall to show him balance, instead. It was freaking him out a little to see Toothless walk like that.

He wasn't as big as he once was. How could Hiccup make Toothless sleep in his hard dragon bed now? Especially when Toothless widened his eyes pathetically, sitting beside the bedside and looking up at his rider like a kicked puppy. So in he went, right under the covers with Hiccup. The bed was large enough for three people, but Toothless decided that was far too much space and made sure he and Hiccup slept together at the hip.

Toothless, being what he was, was used to towering over Hiccup. He instinctively and by muscle memory found himself curling around Hiccup, his jaw placed protectively on Hiccup's head, and an arm around his waist. "Warm?" he asked. He had wanted to add, _I am not big, so I am not warm as I was. _But he could not form the words.

Hiccup, who was finding this very strange, let his friend do as they were both used to when they occasionally slept together and hummed in affirmative. He did not sleep the first night. In the morning he had wondered what the point of him even having tried had been, seeing as he would have been just as tired were he and Toothless to have never laid down. Of course, Toothless slept like a baby. A big, cozy baby. Who snored. At least that hadn't changed.

The second day Hiccup made certain his girlfriend and friends understood that Toothless was a little under the weather and wouldn't be flying for a while. When Astrid suggested she visit the giant, Hiccup suspiciously coughed up some excuse as to why she couldn't. He had asked she and Gobber to do well with looking after the village, as he intended to be with his sick dragon for the rest of the day after morning had turned to noon.

He had also asked Astrid to visit his mother later; the woman, so used to life with the dragons, did not live with Hiccup. She and Cloudjumper lived further in the woods by themselves, though Hiccup knew she was more than social. Of course, she was usually more social with the dragons (tame and wild), but she still came into the village frequently.

Toothless was not allowed to leave the residence. When Hiccup returned home Toothless was sitting and sadly staring out of the second floor window. Of course, the window was actually closed and covered by curtains so no one would see what they might think was a stranger in the chieftain's house. So, really, Toothless was just staring into the boring white fabric. The sight made Hiccup's heart swell with guilt. Toothless, like any dragon, was used to flying at least once a day. Now he had no wings, and was locked away inside. He was a child of the wilderness; his soul belonged to Hiccup but it still longed to be in the open air.

He had not heard when the door opened and steps came softly up the stairs, but when his master lightly called "Toothless" from the entrance, the dragon-turned-man looked around and grinned madly.

"Mah-ster!" he exclaimed, getting onto his feet and clambering over with arms out stretched. "Hiccup'z back! Hiccup'z back!"

Barely enough time to step into the room, Hiccup was quickly embraced by Toothless's strong arms, knocked back onto the floor with a _oof_. The dark man clung tightly on with both arms and legs, licking the side of Hiccup's face with his split tongue and lower torso wiggling playfully. This hadn't changed either, it seemed. Toothless was always one to become excited when he had missed his rider, like that of a puppy.

But Toothless was in the body of a human now. It was different. Hiccup was still filled with affection and laughed, but at the same time inwardly grimaced from the thought that this was a _human _tongue that was coating his cheek with saliva. And, naturally, that Toothless was sort of pressing his pelvis while wiggling into his hip. He pushed on Toothless's face, squirming.

"Down! Down Toothless!" he laughed, finally getting the beast off of him.

Toothless sat up, supported by his palms upon the wood floor. His legs bent at the knees, one on top of the other beside him. It was cute how he stuck his tongue out like that, emerald eyes wide with a playful glint. "Hiccup'z back."

Hiccup wiped his face off with his sleeve, smiling honestly. "That's Hiccup's with an s, you're enunciating it too much." he corrected, ruffling the man's hair. He sat up beside his friend.

"Oh." murmured Toothless, laying down in the floor belly up. For a human Toothless made a handsome man, but he still retained that cute appeal. Hiccup hesitantly patted the other's stomach.

The two talked for a long time that second day. Toothless didn't understand how he had become this way. He had no memory of how it happened, or why it happened, just that he had changed. There were no answers. Hiccup spent that afternoon theorizing, gesturing, pacing. Toothless spent it sitting with his knees to his chest, watching Hiccup and sometimes making fragmented replies in poor pronunciation. In the end Hiccup gave up, arms in the air and leaving it as a frustrated "Guess the Gods have a good reason for doing this."

He later decided that Toothless looked rather good in fox fur, and that he would have to present the human Toothless to the others sometime or another, and if he was going to do that Toothless needed to look normal. Hence the fox fur coat Toothless had been dressed in, a poofy hood that made his head look twice its size when up attached to the back. It was soft and warm, cotton on the inside. The deep reddish orange was a contrast to his skin and eyes, which Hiccup thought looked rather good. He was no fashion expert, though. He also gave Toothless a pair of thick leather boots that had been his father's (Hiccup's footwear was too small).

When all was said and done and no more could be wrung out of the day, it was time for rest. The sleepy night air drew Hiccup to bed, Toothless at his heels as always. Toothless had realized he didn't like clothes all that much. However Hiccup wouldn't dare allow a naked man to trump around his decent establishment. To come to a compromise, he let Toothless be naked if all for a fuzzy white blanket that he could wrap around himself. "Don't take that off." he warned sternly, pointing.

Toothless had grinned and nodded sharply, and slept with his back against Hiccup's with the white blanket between them beneath the covers.

On the third day Hiccup gave a sigh. Toothless had been sprawled over half the bed, arms and legs stretched out. The bed covers were kicked off and the only thing keeping his rear hidden was the white blanket from the night before. His cheek was pressed into the mattress, breath slow and light.

Hiccup was going to tell Astrid. The sun was up, and the dragon riders would be shaken to life soon. Dressed and ready for a stressful day, he recited what he'd say in his head. Worst case scenarios flickered passed his mind and he could be nothing if not nervous. There was a knock at the door.

"Astrid!" exclaimed a fretful Hiccup after opening the door wide. "Good morning! Bit early for you to be visiting." he stammered.

"Morning. How's Toothless?" she politely asked, looking worried. She was more worried for Hiccup than anything; Toothless was her boyfriend's life blood. Nobody would think twice if Hiccup locked himself up in his house until the dragon got better. They would wonder for his emotional health, though.

Shrug, smile. "T-Toothless? He's doing fiiiine, fine!" he stuttered, leaning and looking awkward on the frame.

The blonde smiled back genuinely. "That's good, going to fly with us today?" she asked, noticing his body language but being silent about it.

Hiccup held his breath a moment, looking down with his eyes. Even now as the village head, he was still so bad at keeping secrets without looking like a miserable liar. So he prepared himself to come clean. "I need to show you something."

So he did. Astrid looked pissed for a long time. There was another man sleeping in Hiccup's bed, and Toothless was gone from the room (so she thought). After crossing her arms and taking a deep breath, she turned sharply to Hiccup and stared into his face. "The hell is this?"

Hiccup stammered, feeling scrutinized under her judgmental gaze. "My dragon." he finally got out, brows furrowed in fear he would receive a punch to the nose.

She tapped a finger on her arm, unblinking. A pause, she looked back at the sleeping man. "Your dragon." she questioned sarcastically. "I don't see a dragon, Hiccup. What I do see is some guy I've never seen in the village before asleep in your bed!" she spat out. Astrid sometimes had a hard time in situations that required an open mind. "There'd better be a good explanation for this."

"Astrid-" Hiccup began.

"So loooud!" growled a drowsy Toothless, a pillow pressed over his head. Astrid must have stirred him from slumber with her booming voice. She didn't really care if she had disturbed him.

"Hey!" Astrid suddenly half yelled, stomping over and taking the pillow forcefully away, throwing it into the floor. "Wake up!" she shook the man.

Toothless turned over onto his back and looked up into Astrid's upset eyes with his own unfocused ones. He'd heard her fuming but hadn't registered what it all meant, lucky him, so he didn't understand that it had been subtly implied that Hiccup had slept with a strange man.

Astrid let go and stopped moving when she looked into his eyes. Confusion plastered her face. Her head tilted. "Toothless?" she suddenly asked. She'd recognized those big green eyes with their squarish pupils. No one could forget eyes like that. Even so drastic a change couldn't mask the personality inside those deep eyes.

"Ah-strud?" he cleared his throat and tried again. "Aaastrid?"

She stepped back in shock, hands over her mouth. Hiccup, who had been standing there quietly and watching the scene unfold, found her gaze and shrugged.

"He's a- That can't be!" she tried to get out.

"Human?" Hiccup awkwardly shrugged again. "Yeah. Yeah, I noticed."

Toothless sat up and yawned, looking between them. He scratched his head idly while Astrid began to pace and Hiccup watched her silently.

"This isn't funny Hiccup!" she suddenly said, looking angry again. Still that hint of belief lingered in her shaking voice.

"I'm not laughing! Astrid, why would I lie about something like this?" Hiccup retorted back honestly.

One corner of her mouth pulled up, eyes still wide. She scoffed. "Well, you certainly lied about him being sick!" she gestured wildly at the bewildered and surprised man in the bed.

"That's different!" he exclaimed, pulling a hand through his hair. This really was going to be a stressful day. Hiccup wished Astrid would calm down and stop moving around the room so much; even Hiccup hadn't reacted so badly, and Toothless was _his_ dragon!

"Fish." suddenly came Toothless from the bed, still sitting up supported by his arms.

"Huh?" Astrid asked, eyes squinting. She looked a little pale.

"He's hungry." Hiccup explained simply. "I'd better get us some breakfast."

At the mention of breakfast Toothless slipped from the mattresses, bare feet hitting the floor excitedly. If he had a tail he'd wag it, as obvious by his wiggle. Still he would stand hunched over, arms slightly raised just below the hips in an almost chipmunk like manner.

"Oh gods." Astrid came flatly when she saw him, turning away and covering her eyes while leaning into the wall.

"Toothless!" Hiccup whispered, covering his eyes too. His face was burning. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen other men naked before; just a couple days ago Toothless had scurried around the living room bare on his hands and feet. It was a little different with Astrid in the room. "Please get dressed."

Toothless stood, staring at his master a moment before looking down at himself. Yes, that was right, humans didn't like it when you refused to wear their animal skins. He'd forgotten, having just woken. "Yes master!" he replied, glancing around for the outfit they'd planned yesterday.

Hiccup peeked a little, trying to keep his eyes above the hips as his friend got decent. "And, uh- don't call me master. Okay?" he asked feebly.

He had to admit to himself that Toothless had a very well built body. It was something like a swimmers body, the way he was lean yet powerful. His slightly freckled shoulders were a bit wider than the hips, and- gods forgive that he'd think it- Toothless had the booty.

Toothless, now properly ready to be seen in his fox coat, black trousers, and fur boots, tilted his head and crouched at the end of the bed. "Why?" he asked. "I," he paused to try and form the words. "You're master. Toothless said master for. . . su-nce long time."

Astrid let out a deep breath. "I think I need to sit down for a while." any doubt in her mind was gone by now. This dark skinned man was Toothless. She sat down on a stool in the room, legs apart with her head propped on her arms which balanced on her knees. She closed her eyes and tried to get a grip of reality.

Hiccup found her sigh contagious. "I'm your friend, not your master, Toothless." he said, choosing to leave Astrid alone while she appeared to sulk. "And it's since. _Suh-ence_."

Toothless's head tilted the other way, fingers gripping the edge of the bed to stay put. "Toothless knows, but. . ." he couldn't think of an argument, and his face showed defeat. He slumped back onto his bottom and then laid down to curl up. "Fish?" he asked.

Hiccup dryly smiled at him. "Yes, I'll get you some fish."

Standing up wearily, Astrid came forward and added "I'll come with you."

The chieftain nodded, hoping his poor girlfriend wouldn't faint any time soon, and then the two left Toothless alone in the room in favor of fetching fish from the outside shed.

* * *

_**Pretty cliche story line. I typed this a few days after HTTYD 2 came out, but this was all I'd got done. I don't know if I'll add anything more to it, it'll probably end up a little Toothless/Hiccup if I do. I might type some more chapters if I've a few reviews to encourage it. Since I'm not super into HTTYD at the moment, I'd need that to push me on further. Otherwise I'd type more regardless, haha.**_

_**Anyways. I still wanted to upload what I had. Thanks for reading. All comments are appreciated.**_


End file.
